I wish
by vixon l
Summary: A secret wish erupted from his heart, a wish to be released from this misery twisting inside. That is what he desired, that is what he received. All this came in the form of one girl, someone that can change the lonely fate of one demon.
1. The shrine

vixon: another inuyasha fic, staring none other than my all time fav SESSHOMARU! I get all a giggle's when I think about his fluffy cuteness. this is one I had before my first story; I just had difficulty rewriting it from my old computer to my new. but all in all, I think it has a very nice plot... er, I guess.

summery: a secret wish erupted from his heart, a wish to be released from this misery twisting inside. Sesshomaru begged the falling star to give him the missing piece in his soul, to take away the growing emptiness that befell his father. that is what he desired, that is what he received. all this came in the form of one girl, someone that can change the lonely fate of one demon.

**I Wish**

Ch 1 **_"The shrine"_**

He starred at nothing in particular, other than the distance of the ever stretching horizon. All focus trained from one object to another as he moved, to things that always forever dodged his reach, always to slink into the beyond when he approached it. The demon never wanted to get close enough to touch what he approached, there for leaving him to forever switch his sights to what ever lay ahead. It was the way of living, the way he would surely die by.

His senses flared, taking in the atmosphere around his regal form, never straying from the possibility of impending doom. Caution was the key to survival, and Sesshomaru took those chaotic past mistakes to heart.

Climbing up the hill behind the demon stood the little green imp huffing from the brutal steepness and depleted energy dwindling in his tiny green body. "Lord Sesshomaru, it is almost night fall. Perhaps we should find a place to settle." Jakken appeared hopeful, leaning heavily on his staff for support.

Sweeping his molten gaze across the landscape and inhaling deeply to decipher any odd scents, Sesshomaru finally dropped his eyes to the ground, feeling the alluring wind tease his flesh and hair. The sun was waving its last golden fingers into the clouds, staining the white nimbus's into many assortments of colors.

"Very well." The taiyoukai breathed, never attaching any indifferent tone to the words other than the placid calmness that clung to his velvety voice. If they carried on into the night like this, chances stood of ambush from specters in the approaching forest. All kind's of dangers and surprises were held in these lands, the kind that Sesshomaru scarcely had any difficulty disposing of, but the effort was still found bothersome.

The imp sat on the grass, trying to reclaim his second wind before rushing off to locate wood. "Master, if I may be so bold, what troubles you?" They seemed to be traveling in no general direction, wondering the area aimlessly in the backwoods. The demon glared down to his subordinate servant, his silver strands of hair weaved softly in the gentle wind. The icy glare alone sent Jakken to fidget, twiddling his thumbs until turning away fearfully, "N-not like it's any of my business my Lord."

"Go fetch the wood." Just as quickly as the order was issued, the slimy imp leapt to his feet, racing to the edge of a near by woods to carry out the command. When the servant became only a distant speck, and a distant memory, Sesshomaru eased his muscle's slightly due to the serenity. He enjoyed being alone, he had been for most of his youth. Or perhaps... he had always been alone. 'It is safer that way.' A law practically written in stone for the taiyoukai. What need did he have for meddling individuals, for incompetent lackeys such as the one over yonder?

They were tools, stepping stones for a greater purpose in his eyes. Inhaling another whiff of the untainted wildness, Sesshomaru grimaced at the scent of human's close by. They were useless creatures, a disease that spread from one corner of the earth to the other and a hundred times over. And from where he stood, the world would be a far better place without such parasite's to plague him. His nose never lied, and the smells of ignorant youth played just beyond the fortress of tree's. It was a small group, along the number of three female's.

'Perfect, unwanted company.' He assumed the direction they headed was not far from where he planned to establish camp. Sighing distantly to himself, the demon lord picked his feet up, heading in no other way than where the girlish giggle's radiated from. He had absolutely no other thing in mind for tonight, and once more, getting some breathing space from that toad of a servant was more appealing than anything.

Hiding behind the natural cover, the shelter of tree's in what seemed an endless forest, Sesshomaru watched the small images take shape into adolescent young girls, a pack that swiveled fearful and excited eyes around for any danger. For a danger that stood only an arm length away from ripping them apart limb from limb. One girl had to slap her hand over her mouth to hold down the shrill chuckles, the kind that bubbled into repulsive sounds that forced Sesshomaru to grimace inwardly.

Did they have absolutely nothing better to do other than disrupt a perfect starry night? Following them with soft strides, the demon lord listened to the babble one spewed between her chipper voices, "This is soooo perfect. I heard that the stars are all aligned just right to go soul gazing."

Sesshomaru lifted an ear towards that, recalling legends he had once fell upon while on his journeys, sticking ever closer to the unsuspecting group. The other girl's nodded in unison, holding hands to give themselves a false security, "Yeah and some of the boys said it was working last night too."

"Are you telling me that boys actually admit to doing this silly thing?"

The one that had spoken before blushed wildly, chuckling with the others, "Yep. Tomoa said he and Boko came here and they say Nika-chan in the mirrors reflection. She puffed up like a frog when I told her this, but I think she wasn't too offended. You know Nika-chan, never wanting to admit her feelings for Tomoa." They all burst out laughing; piercing Sesshomaru's sensitive ears by the high pitch it produced. 'Ignorant creatures.'

The shorter out of the three turned her attention towards the strange building they had journeyed too, beaming hopefully to the shrine-like design. "We're here, we're here." She was all a tingle, squealing like a pig by the sight of the place.

Sesshomaru didn't see the awe of it, berating himself for nearly buying into these hormone driven parasite's gossip.

Parting from the others, one girl turned her head upwards to say a little prayer before entering. "Wish me luck you guys." And with that thrown behind her, she scurried up the five steps leading to the doors and vanished into the darkness. The others waited impatiently for her return, chewing their nails and looking around for any signs of disturbance. Or perhaps they searched for any signs of their parents catching them, which would probably lead to a tanned hide in the morning.

The girl returned, an embarrassed expression smothering her features. A sweat droplet fell from the side of her head while she held one hand behind her head and walked around to the back of the oddly designed shrine, "Hehe, I went into the guys section." Her friends teased her with harmless jokes, leading Sesshomaru to roll his eyes.

Once all three had entered and immerged from the building, they left just as loudly as they had come, leaving behind the demon to stare blankly at the shrine. Yes, he remembered the myths woven of this particular place. He hadn't realized he had traveled this far out until discovering the girls. This had to be none other than the Soul Mirror Shrine. It was known for it's insight into matters concerning one's heart and deepest desires, something purely useless to one such as Sesshomaru. He scoffed at the fabrications, brushing the stories aside with little more than a glare.

'How can this place know such things? Where does it's knowledge lye?' All these question's didn't amuse him at all. Screw the legends, he didn't give a shit what some impose magic mirror said, he knew what he wanted in life and wishing for it wasn't going to make things so.

Returning his sights to his camp, the demon lifted one foot, allowing it to hover for several seconds in the air. Or perhaps he didn't know. The demon lord's brain picked at the tale's he had overheard, spun by love sick samurai near bustling campfires whilst he soundlessly passed them in the night. A strange fogginess enveloped around his thoughts, a sense of want swelled inside his chest at each minute he lingered on this enchanted ground.

Swiveling his head back around to gaze at the door, he noticed how deserted it appeared in the night. It was beckoning any visitor forth, hoping to weave it's magic into the hearts of all that journeyed to it's steps. 'What would I see?'

Sesshomaru shook his head of such nonsense. He was becoming as hopeless as those girls if he stood their thinking such things. Again he scoffed, trying to train his focus else where. He didn't need this crap or this feeling, what ever it may be, twisting itself tighter inside his gullet.

But it's call... it whispered of promises, of dreams that couldn't possibly be his own. 'No, you try to confuse me.' The demon clenched his fist's, hearing the wind speaks to him like unseen fairies in his pointy ears, _come and see yourself_. It was so soft, many voices entwined into one. "I know myself, I am Lord Sesshomaru."

A tinkle of laughter floated in the breeze, swirling his hair in it's circling giggle's. _Come see yourself, the real self... with her._ The taiyoukai snarled deep in his throat, flashing crimson across his sight.

"I need no one!" Spinning on his heels, Sesshomaru departed from the temptation, leaving the sounds of reassurance to lift and fall into it's solemn cry for him. "You do not possess me." Sesshomaru spat, closing his eyes and his ears to the plea's of return. 'No. No one owns me, no one control's me. I am Sesshomaru.'

_She wants to see you_. The shrine's lost voice's whimpered, yet they held little or no effect over the taiyoukai. 'I could care less.'

_You are two half's of one heart, don't cower from it._

Cower, it said? Sesshomaru was no coward! Digging his heels into the ground, the demon spun to the empty shrine, teeth bared at such an insult. "I am no coward!" His self preservation seemed to be snapping, all from voices that probably never existed outside of his head. Shaking the haziness from his mind, Sesshomaru swiped into the air to cut what ever thread this place had strung around him.

No, he wouldn't be led the fool. He refused to bend to this place, this absurdity. Only silence followed, giving the youkai a triumphant smirk to grace his lips. That is, until the voices gave an impression of them smiling.

_You try so hard, yet can not even convince yourself._

"I do not doubt myself." He growled, taking another step away, his legs growing heavy and useless. 'What the-?' Sesshomaru pulled his foot an inch from the ground only to have it fall hard into the grass. "This can not be." He whispered, trying to turn his sights back to where the voices originated from.

_Look at the stars._ It commanded, leaving the rooted taiyoukai to stubbornly bore holes into the shrine. A gentle wind lifted around him, like fingers brushing through his long silky hair. The silver shine glistened with the moon's full glow, sparkling along with the stars above. _What do you see? _It asked.

He locked his lips tight, chewing his inner cheek fiercely at such insolence. Did it not know who it messed with! Did what ever this thing was not realize his temper slowly, but surely, rising?

_We do know, but you can never destroy us as you have planed._

Sesshomaru nearly gasped, catching himself half way in surprise. Again the voices laughed, but softly so not to infuriate the demon further. _We are very old, and everywhere you can see... and cannot see. Do you know why we have asked you to look above?_

The wind lifted his chin, forcing him to gaze at the crystal night.

_We want you to seek the answers in the endless eternity. To find what it is you run from... and too, to find your happiness._

Sesshomaru nearly retched, trying to wrench his face out of the invisible hold. It held fast though, with only the demon's adams apple to bob in his throat before he spoke, "And what in return do you ask for this 'happiness'?" The last word was bitter, cold to the very end. He didn't really expect it to answer, not caring one way or the other if it did for he wasn't going to pay for something he did not ask for.

_Nothing._

"There isn't a damn thing on this Earth that has the value of nothing. Not even happiness. You hypercritic spirits will ask for something, a favor, a life, a score to be settled in return to enchant the mind with your illusions. I for one will not fall for what ever cheap tricks you have within those walls."

Sesshomaru yanked his face away, returning his focus to the ground, the opposite of what the voices directed.

_And do you truly feel this Sesshomaru?_

He blinked, unsure what the question was again. "I feel nothing."

_Than why look so unsure? The strength in your voice is not what it once was._

"Leave me be." The taiyoukai snarled, trying to lift his foot again.

The voices sighed at his stubbornness, returning his eyes to the stars. _Tell us what you would wish for_.

"No."

_An overgrown child, you cow headed brute_.

"Be gone, that's what I would wish for." Sesshomaru nearly fell over when the winds picked up, pushing him towards the open doors that waited. "I said leave me be. No more of your tricks." He dug his heels into the soil, clawing at the hands that pulled him into the dark unknown.

For a swift moment, Sesshomaru's heart pounded wildly against his chest. He was thrusted up the stairs and into the shadow filled chamber, alone in a black void not even his inu sights could pierce. Sniffing the air, nothing but sweet wooden aroma filled his nostrils.

Trying to turn around, his feet compelled him onward against his will, dragging him forward to a strange figure. The demon drew back his claws, poison leaking out to drip and eat away at the floor boards. But as soon as he was close enough to the other person, his muscles relaxed some when he found it to be only his reflection. 'A mirror.' He reassured himself.

Tapping it with one hand, Sesshomaru snorted in disapproval, "Is this what you wished to show me?" He placed a sarcastic tone in the sentence, ready to shatter the glass for the troubles it caused.

_No_. The voices spoke,

_This is._


	2. I see you

**Ch 2 _"I see you"_**

"Roo, are you even listening to me?" Came a shrill voice, echoing over the foggy imagination strung around the said girl's thoughts. Her friend tapped her head, placing knots on the scalp while repeating, "Hello, hello. Earth to Roo. Are you in there?"

Roo snapped her focus to the hard knocks planted onto her sensitive head, eyeing her friend angrily, "I hear you loud and clear, what do you want? I was in the middle of thinking."

"About?" Her friend inquired, having a faint inkling what it was.

"S-stuff." Roo rolled her eyes away from the other girl, gathering her books after discovering the bell had ended school. "Oh, of course, it wouldn't have anything to do with... oh, I don't know, Mr. Tall blond and charming now would it?"

"Sai!" Roo nearly yelped, scrunching into her black hoody from embarrassment. She hated it when her friend blurted things out that probed a little too deep into business that didn't need a lot of attention in the first place, "I wasn't..."

"You were, I see it written on your face. When ever you're eyes glaze over like that you're thinking naughty bedroom stuff."

"SAI!"

Sai shrugged her shoulders, slinging her backpack over her right arm, "Face it girl, all those romance novels have finally turned your brain into mush."

Roo stood up, growling under her breath while slipping the latest Come Come Paradise novel into her bag, "Oh what ever, I think I have a longer way to go before my brain flat lines. At least you can't say I don't have imagination, even if it is a little... dirty."

"A little? I'm afraid to have a peek in there, I might get buried by the muck in there. But you know, it's a lot better to actually LIVE a romance than read about one."

Roo swatted her brown bangs from her view, walking side by side with her closest friend as they exited school to head home. "Tell you what, you point out an eligible bachelor that won't ram his hands up my shirt and down my underwear to me and I'll let you know how it turns out."

Both their skirts ruffled from the cool breeze picking up, each grabbing the light blue material in squeals to keep it down. "Well, why don't you try Nani-chan, he isn't THAT bad." Roo only hugged her black hoody tighter around herself with an Ugg sound. Oh yes, she knew Nani-chan all right. That horny bastard would have a field day snapping her bra, skirt flipping her in the hallways of school, trying to make it all the way to home base if she gave him an inch.

"Nani-chan thinks too often with his other head. Though it seems it has the same intelligence as the one on his shoulders."

Sai burst out in laughter at that after thought, tugging on her friends sleeve with amusement, "That's why I's likes ya Roo, not afraid to tell it like it is." A punch in the arm told her how affectionate Sai was, and since her appendage now throbbed where it had been struck, it was always good to stay on Sai's good side or else. Roo just bestowed a lop sided grin, rubbing the bruising flesh.

"I don't know. I just want to meet someone..."

"Like in your stories?"

Roo gulped but nodded, no use denying what was plainly written on her face. She hated how her emotions always played out in her expressions, anyone with eyes could tell what she was thinking because of it. 'That's probably why I never win at poker.'

"I'm not asking for too much, am I? I mean, I'm just looking for a nice guy with a nice body... and heart. He can't be a prick you know." Stars began to sparkle in the depths of her eyes, twinkling at the lazy imaginary man giving a seductive, yet flattering, wink in her direction. She could swoon right here and now at the person only she could see, which led Sai to grumble at the hopeless daydreaming friend.

"A prince charming type to sweep me off my feet. Oh how I'd love him." She clasped her hands together, grinning with lids shut. "Can you imagine Sai?... Sai?" Roo took a moment to notice she had been walking alone for awhile, swiveling her head every which way to locate the other girl.

"Oh my God. Roo, come here." Sai blurted out, wandering off the usual path they passed every day. Pushing brush away from a worn beaten dirt road, Sai swapped at the unattended area in a daze. Their daily route through the park had never changed, the large expansion of ancient wood had been set aside for the populace for leisurely activities, even if hardly anyone came here now-a-days. Many tells spoke of spirits and such, so needless to say very few chose this place to relax in, especially since the tales of demon's once dwelt here warded a lot of the public away.

Roo's dark blue eyes followed the direction Sai set off in, falling behind in step every now and then. This road had never been seen when they had passed here before, so why now was it noticeable? It was like the forest just moved aside, right at the moment they had walked by. Roo huffed and puffed for some air, knowing her brow was drenched in sweat and beat red from the little outing that never even fazed her friend. 'Why can't I be more athletic like her? Baby fat weighing me down.'

Gasping for a much needed breath, once she leaned heavily on her friends shoulder, Roo nearly fainted at the lack of air in her system. Her face was drenched, and damp down to her white collar, with lungs working over time to calm her body, "What the hell did you take off for?"

Her gaze only traveled the distance Sai pointed at, falling upon an old dilapidated shrine set out a long way from the rest of civilization. "Is that a...?"

"I think it is."

Sai stepped forward, swatting dead leaves and branches from a weather worn sign planted on one step. "What's it say?" The less in shape one asked, sitting on the ground to reclaim her composure. Sai just shook her head, flabbergasted, "It say's Soul Mirror Shrine." At first, they said nothing, soaking the knowledge in steadily.

It didn't take long before Sai burst into open excitement, dragging her sitting friend closer to the first steps, "Roo, this is the Soul Mirror Shrine!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time you said it." The other grumbled, knocked off balance for a minute from her friend constant pushing. Roo traced a finger over the writing once Sai plopped her down in front of the small building, brows pinched in thought, "Why you so happy over there? Oh god Sai, please don't piddle yourself, it's just a shrine."

The black haired girl bounced on her toes, squealing merrily into the air, "I can't believe we found it. This is sooooo cool."

"Eh... you mind explaining to me..."

"Good grief Charlie Brown, do I have to explain everything? Don't you pay any attention in class?" Sai muttered, losing that once childish glee. Taking a skeptical glance over her lost companion, Sai just rolled her shoulders in a shrug, thinking apparently not. "Of course you don't, to busy thinking about prince charming on his white horse."

Roo squared her shoulders, mounting a distasteful expression on for that remark, "stop nagging me and spill it."

"It's an ancient shrine built in the Feudal Era. Ringing any bells now?"

"Ha! I'm passing History class with a 60.1, does that tell you how often I pay attention to details?"

"You're hopeless." Sai shook her head again, holding it with one hand, "It was built on sacred ground, another reason why developers won't build anything on this park. They say that if anything is disturbed, misfortune fall's on the family of the one that messed things up."

"That's a little harsh."

"It's kept it safe thus far. Now, I don't know all the details, other than what's on those discovery channels we're forced to watch in class, but its main purpose is for hopeless romantics... such as you."

Roo crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her nose in the air indignantly, "I'm not hopeless, I'm patient. Big difference."

"Anyways," Sai continued, "the rumors say that girls go in one part, guys go in another. When you look into the mirror of souls that divides the room you'll see your soul mate standing right in front of you." Sai held her breath for Roo's response, unsure what her friend thought when she held a blank stare like that.

Switching her attention over to the foreboding open door, Roo began to crack a grin. The grin fell into relentless laughter. She wiped away a few tears as they streamed down her face in amusement, "Oh that was good. You had me going for a moment. I may look gullible, but I assure you I'm not."

Sai puffed her chest out, her appearance taking on toad ready to pop, "I'm NOT making this up, it's true. If you don't believe me go in there yourself and look. I bet you see Nani-chan googly eye balls starin back." That was a low comment, enough Roo slammed a fist on the railing from her pint up frustration.

"Hell no! That place could, and probably will, fall apart with me inside it. You feel like dragging me to a hospital with my head lopped off?"

Sai just snickered, loving to work her friend up in frenzies like this. Shaking a finger at the brunette, the other girl just tut-tutted her quick anger, "Goes to show you how stupid you are Roo-kun. It only works at night."

"Joy."

Stepping closer, Sai placed both hands on her comrades shoulders, "Lets come back tonight, just the two of us."

"Why?" Roo inquired, tilting her head from side to side with wild eyes searching the forest. She didn't feel comfortable in this place, especially when Sai suggested at NIGHT. "Perverts run the streets, in PACKS! I don't want to be caught by one of them 'cus of YOUR silly superstitions."

"Silly?" Sai rubbed her shoulders, sneering wickedly at that, "It's not silly, it's an adventure. Come on Rooka, you want to know who prince charming is, right?"

Roo nodded.

"Then let's come here, at midnight. We have to come, it's like a right of passage into adult hood, which is just around the corner for both of us. It'll be like our one last girly thing to look back on." True, they were going to graduate very shortly. And Roo was already considered an adult since she had been held back and would be graduating as a 19 year old. It was so embarrassing being the oldest in her class, when others clearly thought by her personality she was far younger.

Roo began to agree with Sai, for once, ready to confirm the set time. "You know I hate the dark." She growled, still close enough to her friend they nearly brushed foreheads together. Why was Sai such a close contact person? It was unnerving.

"Promise you'll come?" Sai asked, knowing that it was unnecessary to get an answer from her close friend, since Roo would be doing it anyway.

"You won't tell anyone else we found it will you? I don't want flocks of perverts swarming the place." Roo snapped out, wiggling deeper into her black hoody for protection. Even during summer she wore the thing, calling it her wooby, reminding her class mates of a child and its security blanket.

Sai silently agreed, taking her friends hand towards home, "Of course, it'll just be you, me, and the mirror."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roo checked her watch again, for the fifteenth time, watching the way the moon lazily crossed over the sky above. "Where is she?" She grumbled, trying to keep her voice low in case she was caught alone by some sick minded stranger. She didn't like this, didn't like how Sai was standing her up when she just built the nerve to come out here, early she might add.

It was now 11:57 and still Sai had yet to make her grand entrance, "This was her idea in the first place and she chickened out." Roo clenched a hand to her face, becoming infuriated by the second.

Blowing a breath up into her constantly falling bangs, Roo turned her sights to the shadowy shrine, shuddering inwardly by its horrible appearance. 'Damn you Sai, I'll ring you're neck for this.' Roo groaned, glancing at her watch again to see it now 11:58.

"That does it." Spinning on her heels, the girl clung her hoody closer to her body, feeling the wind rip under her skirt and spread goosebumps along her flesh. She was NOT freezing out here, even if Sai still had another two minutes until the set time.

Roo wrapped her arms around herself, lifting her foot up just as the rustling leaves spun around her exposed legs. She squeaked at the up rise in the fabric, frantic to force the skirt back down incase someone saw her panda panties. 'What the hell am I embarrassed for, no one's out here but stupid me and a bull frog.' The frog winked wickedly at her, holding his bleeding nose with a thumbs up.

The wind picked up again, sending the tumbling leaves into a dance around her ankles. Roo eyed the strange weather, franticly ringing her fingers in the large sleeves of her hoody. "Just the wind." She made an attempt to laugh, but the noise only died into a croak. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It could be true.'

One last glance at the watch told her it was now 11:58. 33 seconds. Sighing in vain, the teen concluded that waiting another two minutes wouldn't hurt. If Sai wasn't here by then, the exact nano second of 12, she was as good as gone and nothing was holding her back for the run home. Roo swept her gaze up to the distant stars, watching them wink hypnotically down upon the city. In the woods, they appeared so close she could almost touch them, hold them close to her heart and warm the bones that had lost feeling due to the bitter cold.

Yes, at least the stars brought a little comfort from this dark and twisted place. Roo couldn't imagine what it was like inside the shrine, perhaps once being as beautiful as the one's in the city at one time. But she faintly had a prickling feeling that something suspicious, something abnormal found residence in there. Perhaps even something terrible that devoured those that entered. The running away imagination sent a whispering chill down Roo's spinal cord.

Instead of fretting over what was probably her own fears bubbling, she turned her sights off into the infinity, getting the impression that someone else was watching the heavens, wishing secrets to themselves, hoping endlessly to be heard.

A grin cracked upon her worried face, Roo taking in the sweet scents of the woods, 'Sai is right, I am hopeless.' All the fears sizzled away at the remembrance of those silly stories she read day in and day out.

She shut her eyes, weaving her own story in her mind of a lone girl standing out in the middle of nowhere, much like herself, bound to a promise, seeking to find Mr. Dream man in the act of sweeping her away into the night. It was like a book she read before, the man caring away the beautiful heroin, keeping her prisoner for his pleasures but realizing his love for her in the end.

"Yeah, right." Roo berated herself, turning away from the on looking stars. She held a sad little smile, trying to dislodge the plot and stick to reality. Trying to picture herself as that girl didn't settle well at all. For starters, Roo reminded herself, she was plain, with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that nearly turned black. Her features were normal, if not a little out of shape from laziness alone, and her clothes were always in disarray, like her rebellious hair that frizzed if not blown dry and attacked with a curling iron. Sighing forlornly, she could never pass as one of those novel women, and doubted, if she ever found prince charming out there, he would give her a second glance.

She brought her watch up to her face, squinting to see that it was now 12:04. "You're late Sai." Roo scolded, to no one that was present. Sighing again only out of frustration, the girl thus jammed her hands into the hoodies front pocket and began to trudge home.

_Welcome_.

Roo's eyes snapped wide open at the whisper, her face losing its healthy color from the unfamiliar voice. "Sai?" Roo blurted out, perspiration crawling down her neck. It had to be, no one else knew she was out here, and it would explain the reason why Sai wasn't here. 'You're trying to scare me like always aren't you!'

Forcing her attention towards the shrine, Roo stiffened her jaw defiantly, bringing her head up to show she wasn't a coward... though she trembled inside like one. "I know you're in there, just waiting for me to scream my head off. I should have known."

The voice chuckled softly, but then again, it was many voices. "A-and I see you broke you're promise. You probably told everyone on your way home about this place. Some friend you are."

_Wait_. It spoke urgently, the wind whistling harmoniously to halt the retreating girl. Invisible hands brushed along her legs, tugging at the black hoody to spin her around.

_Don't leave just yet, we know you're reason's here._

Roo brought a skeptical brow up, watching over her shoulder suspiciously. Her feet were ready to break out in a run if a threat presented itself, her heart raced in fear at what was to come.

An unseen hand stroked her head, like everyone else did to her for reasons beyond Roo's understanding, _No harm will come to you_.

"What the-?" Roo yanked her face away, trying to run in the opposite direction. Yet, her legs were like jelly, knees felt like they would buckle at any moment. "This place is enchanted."

She was spun around to face the shrine, her eyes wide and searching for the logical explanation of this. _Come in and see_.

It urged, pulling her closer to the steps. Now, like most people, she was freaking right about now, struggling vainly to escape. And like many before her, it already had the girl up onto the steps and into the room to face the mirror.

"I don't want to be here." Roo whimpered, scrunching into her hoody, close to tears by now. A gentle reassurance pressed against her body, wrapping her in a soothing hug that couldn't be explained.

_Hush child, no harm ever comes to those in here. Look_.

It nudged her forward, nearly sending Roo to fall flat on her face in fear. Her legs had been stiff and strait, the only thing propping her up. Stumbling a bit, the girl flopped into a hole that littered the floor.

_Sorry_.

The voices apologized, forgetting the sad state this place was now in. Roo pried her foot from the gapping hole, thankful her ankle hadn't twisted from the decaying wood. Small holes on the ceiling brought a little light into the room, the full moon casting an eerie but welcomed glow onto the fist sized patches.

Roo crept closer, the dust flying up to choke her when ever she moved. The groan of the rafters told her that this place was probably held together by spit by the way it looked and sounded, and the teen was wanting to be out of here a.s.a.p..

The ruffling feathers of birds told Roo that animals watched her approach what ever it was the voice compelled her to look at. She scrunched up nervously, giving a mental apology for disturbing the critters night. 'Don't mind me, just looking.'

The moon beams fell wistfully on the grey glass, dirt caked on the once shining surface from centuries of neglect. Had anyone ever been here to tend it? Extending a hesitant hand, Roo rubbed away some of the grime, frowning upon the sad state this place was in.

The silver beams sparkled against the glass, glowing a heavenly light upon Roo's reflection. She nearly gasped when staring into the image, breath ripped from her lungs when gazing at the magical looking place beyond the looking glass. From what she saw, it was her standing in a auburn kimono, hair brought up to display the hidden face she usually kept hair in front of. Roo rubbed her cheek, watching her reflection do the same.

"What is this...?"

The room was clean and new on the other side as well, it was like looking into the past... Or perhaps the future. Unsurity was in both their eyes, doubt lacing the frown that covered her face. Roo brought a hand to her chest and rubbed a spot that began to swell and ache, glancing down to find the reason it throbbed so ruthlessly. Nothing was amiss, nothing was altered. Her reflection did the same, a questioning stare fell between them.

_Look closer_.

The voices encouraged, and the girl couldn't help but obey. What was wrong with this picture, what wasn't there that should be? And what was the emotion and pain that crept into Roo's heart, ripping at her chest so savagely?

The moon burst the mirror into a blinding light, a flicker of foreign eyes replaced the one's once staring back. Instead of seeing dark blue, they morphed into bright amber pools, full of the same questions and shock as hers. Roo shrieked when the man glaring back leapt back the same moment she did, his image swimming in her mind until he disappeared like a wisp of fog in the night.

She wasn't sure if the sound that came from her mouth was her own, but she wasn't staying to find out. Roo's heart had practically lodged itself in her throat, drumming and pounding blood into her ears so she heard nothing but her own frantic breaths. The voices tried to calm her, but she was no longer listening to them. She just wanted to escape. To get away, to flee.

The scream she had unleashed broke the nesting birds into a frenzy, batting their wings and squawking in fear.

With the force of many restless bodies beating onto the worn rafters, the wood gave one last warning groan of it's inevitable collapse, snapping under stress plummeting to the floor below. Roo shrieked again at the crashing, the hustle of animals escaping into the open, the thought of being squished with no one to ever think of looking for her here.

Stopping in mid run, the girl shielded her face with her hands, able to hear more wood fall around her. The roof was collapsing, the floor giving out with added weight. All her sense deserted her in the uproar, abandoning the girl to be replaced by hysterics.

Spinning around just as a beam came smashing down above her, Roo felt her feet tangle around each other, twisting together until she fell face first into the mirror. All the sounds melted away, the fear evaporated when Roo heard the glass shatter around her body. Tiny cuts dug into her body, but she felt none of it.

The world went black, images smeared together. Her last thoughts were on the eyes she had seen, the one's that no less would follow her into the nothingness. Those eyes that looked onward, masking the loneliness only to await her.


End file.
